A Birthday Forgotten
by Darkloverz
Summary: Everyone forgot James' birthday..crappy smut at the end :) please r


As I sat there I wondered how today turned out so horrible, it was my birthday I turned 18 and it was going to be the best day ever…NOT it all started this morning when I woke up we were all suppose to have the day off but Gustavo decided other wise I wake up to my phone ringing.

"Hello" I say with sleep dripping from my voice

"Dog, get the rest of the dogs up and come into the studio NOW!" Gustavo yelled

"But Gustavo we have today off" I said hoping he had just forgotten and would let the subject go

"I KNOW I DIDN'T FORGET DOG, GET THE OTHER DOGS UP AND GET HERE NOW" he screamed into the phone and then he hung up. I sighed and got out of bed and went to wake everyone else up  
"Happy birthday to me" I said in a somewhat dejected voice. I walked into Kendall and Logan's shared room to wake them it surprised me that Logan wasn't up he was the early riser out of the four of us but then I looked at his arms and realized why he wasn't up, there laying in his arms was Carlos his boyfriend of four months when Carlos would sleep with Logan (non-sexual way) he would always sleep in longer. I walked over to Kendall (my secret crush) deciding to give the love birds a few more minutes of sleep when I got to his bed what I saw crushed me, there laying with Kendall was Lucy the girl I pretended to like just so no one would find out that I was gay and was crushing on Kendall. I shook Kendall while avoiding his swatting hand.

"James leave me 'lone 'm sleeping" Kendall said in a sleep laced voice

"We gotta get up Kendall Gustavo called me and said we have to get to the studio now" I said with an annoyed tone

"Tell 'em I'm sick or something" Kendall said as he rolled back over

"Whatever" I said as I walked over to Carlos and Logan hoping they would cooperate with me…I thought wrong

"Logan….Logan….Carlos? Guys get up we have to go to the studio" I said hoping that atleast Logan would stir…yeah that didn't happen all I got was a go away, and that was exactly what I did. I went and picked out my outfit for the day and hopped in the shower I let the hot water wash over me letting it relax my muscles for the up coming day, once I got out I fixed my hair and headed to the studio.

AT THE STUIDO

"DOG WHERE ARE MY OTHER DOGS?" Gustavo yelled at me

"Kendall is sick. and I couldn't find Carlos and Logan" I lied to him

"Fine then you double up on dance rehearses then" he said while walking away

I just walked to the room that we always have dance rehearsals in and waited for Mr.X to arrive, two hours later is when he showed up mad at me because I wasn't in the right room, NO ONE TOLD ME WE MOVED ROOMS!, today was sucking and it was only 11 in the afternoon. After Mr.X let me go I went home to find everyone else up Logan and Carlos was making breakfast and Kendall was sitting on the couch watching tv (Lucy went home) I just walked to my room ignoring the hello's that I got, I just wanted to be alone I went straight for the shower it seemed to be the only friend that I had today. Once I got out I got dressed and walked out into the living room I walked into the kitchen and got me an apple everyone was looking at me.

"What?" I asked I was really annoyed at this point

"What's wrong with you JJ?" Carlos asked in his kid voice

"Nothing Carlitos" I said as I started to walk back to my room

"It must be something" said Logan who was now looking at me

"It's nothing, just tired that's all" I said as I walked into my room

**LOGAN'S P.O.V**

I wondered what was wrong with James, he had been acting weird all morning, I was going through the most likely causes of his attitude problem nothing came to mind. I went and sat back down waiting for Carlos to snuggle back into my side, when he didn't I noticed he was watching Kendall text someone.

"Carlos stop being nosey" I said to my boyfriend

"I'm not Logiebear" said Carlos using one of his many nicknames for me

"Yes you are "Litos, besides I'm lonely come cuddle with me" I said while giving him the best puppy dog eyes I had

He crawled back over to me, but still kept his eyes on Kendall, who was texting up a storm with someone

"Kendall who ya texting?" I asked

"Lucy" he said with a plain voice

"Well you don't sound too happy about that" I said while studying his face

"She regrets spending the night, I mean we didn't do anything but she keeps saying that I'm in love with someone else" he said with a pained voice

"Well it's true, you're in love with James" I said while trying not to giggle at his face, which was bright as a tomato

"I-I'm not in love with James!" he said while blushing

"Yes you are, you just won't admit it" I said

"No I'm not" Kendall said while trying to hide his blushing face

While we were going back in forth Carlos had gotten up, I guess to check on James

**NORMAL P.O.V**

Carlos walked to his and James' shared room to hear sniffling he opened the door to find James on his bed crying and on the phone. He couldn't really hear the conversation but what he did hear was that he wanted things to change. The whole day went by and no one remember James birthday, not even his mother to say that he was feeling low would be an understatement for the next two days James woke up before anyone else and was gone the entire day, the only time the boys saw James was at the studio and even then he wouldn't talk to any of them, as soon as they were free to go James would get into his car and leave he wouldn't come home until atleast three in the morning, and his friends were worried especially Kendall. One day he was in the kitchen looking at the calendar when it hit him THEY HAD FORGOTTEN JAMES' BIRTHDAY! Kendall went to find Logan and Carlos when he did find them he was in panic mode

"GUYS WE FORGOT JAMES'S BIRTHDAY" Kendall screamed

"We what?" asked Logan who was in the middle of trying to suck Carlos' face off

"His birthday was on Tuesday and its Friday….we missed it that's why he's been moody" Kendall said as he was trying to figure out a plan to make it up to James

The look on their faces was priceless then it hit Kendall he could throw together a quick surprise party and get James a present and hope he would forgive all of them. That turned out to be harder then he thought he got the party together and a total of seven people showed up his present that he got him had been broken thanks to Carlos, and James was no where to be seen. Kendall called him hoping he would pick up

"Hello?" James asked as he picked up the phone

"Hey Jamie watcha doing?" asked Kendall who was trying to figure out a way to get James back to the Palmwoods

"Um I'm out with some friends" said James

He was out with friends, but Kendall thought he was his friend granted he had forgotten his birthday but still. Why hadn't Kendall heard of these friends before?

"Oh um well do you know when you'll be getting back….I kinda have a surprise for you" said Kendall

"Well I was going to be out for a while, but I guess I can come home a little early" James said smiling a little over the phone

"Cool, um what time will you be here?" asked Kendall who was pretty proud of himself

"Uh I'll be there in about an hour" James said

"Alrighty see you then" Kendall said while smiling into the phone

Within the hour Kendall had managed to get a full party in swing, it was full of girls the way Kendall knew James would like it. Everyone was having a good time except James the whole time he was watching Kendall flirt with Lucy, it was pissing him off to no end he was great full for the party but he still wished Kendall would hang out with him. It was close to twelve in the morning and the party was still in full motion, but James had decided since he wasn't having any fun he would head to bed, once he had finished getting ready for bed his door opened and there stood Kendall.

"James what are you doing…the party is out there" Kendall said while looking at James in his black sweatpants and his black tank top.

"I'm going to bed…thanks for the party though" James said while getting ready to crawl into bed not noticing the pissed off look on Kendall's face

"WHAT…James do you not know how hard it was to get this together" Kendall said with angry dripping in his voice

"Don't yell at me Kendall" James said trying to stay calm

"No James, you're a pouty little brat you know that I worked so hard to get this party together and you're going to bed" Kendall almost yelled

"Kendall I never asked you to throw the party the only reason why you did it was because you felt guilty about forgetting my birthday…and the only reason I'm going to bed is because I'm sick of seeing you flirt with Lucy!" James said trying to stay calm

"What does me flirting with Lucy have anything to do with this?!" Kendall asked shocked by James' words

"BECAUSE YOU DUMB ASS WHEN THE GUY YOU'RE IN LOVE WITH FLIRTS WITH SOMEONE WHO ISNT YOU IT HURTS!" James screams at the top of his lungs…he pushes Kendall out of the door and locks it, he lays down and cries himself to sleep while Kendall just stands there processing what James just told him

The next morning James wakes up and showers as he walks out his door he finds Kendall asleep and his feet, when he steps over him he hears Kendall wake up

"Jamie?" Kendall asked with sleep laden in his voice

"What Kendall" James asked

"C-can we talk…please" Kendall asked

"There's nothing to talk about Kendall you know my secret now you can hate me" James said as he walked away with tears in his eyes

"I can't hate someone I love Jamie…I love you so much" Kendall said with love in this voice

James stopped and looked at Kendall when he saw the tears coming out of James' eyes he ran up to him and kissed him with as much passion as possible, as if he was trying to tell James how he felt with that one kiss. Before they knew it things got heated Kendall had back James into his room and onto his bed. Kendall moved his kiss to James' neck biting and sucking on his skin to mark him as his, Kendall felt the bulged that was poking him in the thigh, he started to move down and take James' tank top off licking down his body he made his way to James' pants button he felt James shaking under him he looked to James to give the go ahead.

"Are you sure you want to do this James" Kendall asked with concern he didn't want to push James into this

"I'm sure Kendall I've wanted this for so long... just be careful ok" James said with love in his voice, he couldn't believe this was happening

Kendall began kissing James again, he unbuttoned his pants and pulled them down along with his boxers and there it stood James' beautiful cock in all it's glory all 9 ½ inches with pre-come dripping from then tip, just as Kendall was about to suck James when he started pulling at Kendall's shirt, once he lifted it off he started stripping Kendall of his clothes once they were completely naked Kendall began to suck James the small whimpers that James was emitting was driving Kendall crazy he could tell that James was close with the way he was shaking

"K-Kendall s-s-stop 'm close" James panted

"You ready for me Jamie?" Kendall asked with lust in his voice

"Get me ready" James said with want

Kendall brought two fingers to James' mouth, and he began to suck on them once Kendall deemed them slick enough he pulled them out and made a slick trail down to James' tight virgin hole

"This is going to hurt a little but just try to relax ok" Kendall said with love in his voice

James just nodded his head and waited, Kendall slipped a finger past the tight ring of muscle he started moving it in and out slowly. As he worked James open with the one finger he felt his cock tighten with the small moans that James was emitting he added another and that's when James screamed Kendall had found it that little bundle of nerves that made him scream. Kendall deemed James pre-pared he spit into his hand and lined himself with James' hole as he pushed his 10 inch cock into him James screamed in pain Kendall quickly kissed James and began to stroke his cock to ease the pain, once he was all the way in he allowed James time to adjust, he loved the filling of being so full he could feel Kendall's cock twitch inside of him and he loved it, he motioned for Kendall to move. When Kendall pulled out he waited a minute before he slammed back into him, the pure pleasure that Kendall felt as he rammed into James his tight heat surrounding his cock was driving him crazy, James felt amazing he wondered why it took him this long to admit his feelings for the other boy. As Kendall's thrust became sloppy he could tell he was close and so was James by the he was shaking he began to jack James off he wanted them to come together.

"K-Kenny 'm so c-close" James panted

"M-me to Jamie.. come with me" Kendall said, and with that they both came James painting his and Kendall's chest white, while Kendall painted James' insides white they both screamed each others name out in pleasure. As Kendall pulled out he pulled James close to him and covered them both up, James snuggled into Kendall's side and whispered in his neck

"I love you Kenny"

"I love you too Jamie"

James fell asleep thinking maybe it wasn't so bad that everyone had forgotten his birthday. Logan and Carlos just shut the door and walked away as Logan handed Carlos five bucks.

"Told you Logie"

"Shut up"


End file.
